A terminal of an electrical connector disclosed in Taiwanese utility model patent issued publication No.TWM312802 (corresponding to Chinese patent application No.CN200620049000.1) is fixed in a corresponding groove of an insulative body of an electrical connector by use of insert molding technology known by a person skilled in the art. Two ends of the terminal are fixed in the insulative body and in turn the terminal is formed as a double support beam-like contact member, the advantage of using the double support beam-like contact member is that there is no free end, so a card tray or a card adapter inserted into the electrical connector will not hooked by the terminal and in turn the terminal will not allow the contact member to be plastically deformed or be damaged. However, if the double support beam-like contact member is used, the double support beam-like contact member with such a structure is sufficient in rigidity but is not sufficient in elasticity, the double support beam-like contact member will apply an excessive high contact pressure on an electronic card (such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card), which may damage the electronic card or may shorten the lifespan of the electronic card.
In addition, a first extension portion and a second extension portion of the terminal extend horizontally and then are directly fixed in the insulative body, that is to say, the two ends of the terminal in an extension direction are inserted in a straight line and fixed. Therefore, when the terminal is deformed downwardly between the two fixed ends, materials of the terminal in the extension direction will squeeze each other due to strain of deformation, which easily allows the terminal to be plastically deformed. The two fixed ends of the terminal will be subjected to excessive squeeze which may allow the two fixed ends of the terminal to be loosed from the insulative body or to be damaged.